La Fiesta
by amudoki
Summary: Tsuna despierta la mañana después de la fiesta y se encuentra a si mismo en una situación bastante surrealista, a partir de ahí todo se convierte en un caos encontrándose con más de una situación completamente bizarra. ¿Que habrá ocurrido?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR no son de mi autoría, como supondréis, si lo fuese no habría ni un solo herero y Tsuna estaría "cojo" de por vida.

 **Parejas:** Si lasdigo se irá la gracia, es mejor descubrirlas...además, no son raras so...

 **Advertencias:** Situaciones random, mención de lemon, posibles traumas y más...

 **Notas:**

¡Muy buenas! Después de siglos son publicar nada ¡he vuelto! Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de porque este oneshot salió así...

Ok...Este oneshot es súper random, así que por favor, no le intentéis buscar sentido. Salió a causa de que mi inspiración es una grandisima perra y pues me hizo una visita ayer por la noche a cosa de las 12.30 pm...termine a las 4.10 am

Bueno, sin daros más la charla, os dejo con esta...cosa...

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

.

.

.

Sentía la garganta seca y la boca pastosa. La luz que entraba por la ventana le molestaba como agujas clavándose en sus ojos cerrados. La cabeza le iba a explotar. Hizo el intento de moverse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo sentía pesado. A duras penas logró incorporarse llevándose una mano a la sien, para intentar calmar el dolor. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y miró a su al rededor. Se encontraba en su habitación, o eso pensaba ya que esta era un desastre.

La cama -donde se encontraba- estaba totalmente desecha y el estaba sentado sobre el colcho, tapado con el cubre-colchón. Había ropa esparcida por todas partes y papeles regados por todo el lugar. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, y desde su posición pudo notar que, para su sorpresa, estaba dentro de la bañera -más bien piscina- el tiburón caja-arma de Squalo. Tratando de ignorar ese hecho, siguió si inspección notando algo, en la mesilla de noche de su derecha, que lo dejó paralizado. En dicha mesilla había varios condones...usados. Fue entonces cuando notó su propio estado.

Estaba desnudo. Haciendo una inspección más profunda vio que tenía una gran cantidad de besos esparcidas por su cuello, pecho y abdomen. Las marcas seguían bajando pero gracias a la sábana que lo cubría no pudo ver más y no tenía el valor para destaparse. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de cerca y en seguida se giró a ver de donde provenía. A su derecha, un bulto bajo la sábana se removió levemente. Entonces palideció. Junto a él, tranquilamente durmiendo, se encontraba Reborn. Debo aclarar que desnudo.

Instintivamente retrocedió en estado de pánico, pero cuando su mano entró en contracto con otro bulto se paralizó. A su izquierda, en las misma condiciones que el Hitman, se encontraba Hinari Kyoya. Esto lo hizo hiperventilar. Si antes estaba en pánico, ahora estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Contuvo la respiración recordando lo extremadamente ligero que era el sueño de su guardián de la nube. Pasaron los minutos y este no dio señales de despertar por lo que finalmente soltó el aire de sus pulmones y dejó entrar aire nuevo. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se puso a cuatro patas y gateó hasta el final de la cama. O lo intentó, ya que en cuanto se incorporó, notó -con un estremecimiento- un líquido pegajoso escurriendo de su trasero para llegar a los muslos.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza para no dejar escapar su típico "HIIEE". No gracias. No quería morir por despertar a dos de las personas mas fuertes, temibles y sádicas que conocía. A duras penas, y con un dolor punzante en la cadera y los lumbares, gateó hasta el final de la cama y se incorporó. Una vez de pie y fuera de esa trampa mortal llamada cama, buscó su ropa por la habitación. Suspiró al no encontrar nada en condiciones. Resignándose se puso la ropa interior y una bata, y así se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Lo primero que lo recibió al salir de la habitación fue un Levi A Than desnudo solo con una hoja de parra escondiendo sus tesoros, "crucificado" de un árbol. En su pecho podía leerse escrito con pintalabios rojo _"la criada del jefe"_ y en su cabeza una diadema de maid. Realmente no eran las mejores vistas que se podían tener a primera hora de la mañana.

Ignorando al pobre hombre, siguió su ó el largo pasillo a paso lento, la incomodidad en su trasero no le permitía ir a mayor velocidad. Finalmente llegó a la cocina, y allí lo recibió otra sorprendente vista.

En la isla que se encontraba en medio de la cocina se encontraba Yamamoto atado de pies y manos. Llevaba una mordaza y estaba -este si- completamente desnudo. A su lado, durmiendo sentado apoyado a la isla, estaba Gokudera vestido con un body de cuero negro -obviamente de mujer-, unas botas de tacón negras hasta los muslos, guantes de cuero y una fusta en sus manos. En el pecho de Yamamoto se podían notar claramente las marcas de la fusta.

—Pero que dem-...

Intentando mantenerse cuerdo, optó por la mejor opción: cerrar la puerta y hacer como que ni había visto nada. Lo que Tsuna no sabía es que eso solo había sido el comienzo.

Siguió su camino por la mansión sin un rumbo fijo. Solo necesitaba evadirse de la realidad. Realidad en la que con una seguridad de casi el cien por ciento, se había acostado con su guardián de la nube y su ex-tutor.

Mientras que contaba Natsus en su mente para no pensar en lo-...corrijo, en los que lo esperaban en su habitación, llegó hasta el salón de reuniones. Al abrir la puerta, otra extraña, sorprendente y surrealista imagen lo asaltó. En medio de la mesa de juntas, acostado en posición fetal y durmiendo se encontraba Mukuro. Lo irreal de esa situación no era ver a Mukuro durmiendo sobre una mesa, si no que estaba disfrazado de piña gigante. Bueno, también había que resaltar el hecho de que en la frente de Mukuro ponía _"Tsuna-chan estuvo aquí"._ Con una mirada vacía cerro la puerta despacio para no despertarlo. No quería ver más, ni tampoco saber, gracias.

Andó unos cuantos metros más por ese pasillo y se paró frente a otra puerta. Se preparó mentalmente por lo que se encontraría y la abrió. Lo que encontró dentro lo desconcertó. Estaba vacía. O eso creía pero cuando la inspeccionó mejor empalideció. La habitación en sí era la de mantenimiento, y estaba llena de escobas y material de limpieza-. Lo que lo puso en tal estado fue que de una de las escobas estaban sus desaparecidos bóxer -que no encontró y tuvo que buscar otros- y la fedora de Reborn.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y salió corriendo -como pudo, teniendo en cuenta el dolor de culo- por el pasillo. Giró a la izquierda y se adentró en el baño común que construyeron cuando se obstinó por ir a un Onsen cuando tenía papeleo pendiente. Pero esto fue un grave error.

—Mmn...¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Más fuerte Boss!— escuchó gemir al guardián de la lluvia de Varia.

—Ah...Escoria, tu culo es el mejor— respondió.

Sin quedarse ni un segundo más Tsuna salió corriendo olvidando incluso el dolor. La cara le ardía, probablemente estaría sonrojado. Sin fijarse hacia donde iba, acabó saliendo al jardín de rosas. Allí, otra escena absurda lo esperaba.

Durmiendo abrazados en el jardín de rosas representando una extraña versión mafiosa de "La princesa y el sapo" estaban Bel y Fran. Claro, todo sería menos extraño -dentro de la medida humanamente posible- si Bel fuese la princesa, y Fran el sapo. Pero no, aquí el que llevaba el disfraz de princesa era Fran y el de sapo Bel. Aún y con eso, se veían lindos. Tanto que le entraban ganas de echarles una foto, pero claro, el no quería morir aun, por lo que se abstuvo.

Dejando a los chicos dentro de su cuento de hadas decidió volver al interior de la base. Aunque hablando de cuentos de hadas, él ahora mismo se sentía Alicia en el país de las maravillas. No sabía que se iba a encontrar cada vez que abría una puerta y retrospectivamente sentía que el cualquier momento perdería la cabeza, aunque no literalmente.

Una vez de vuelta en el interior, siguió con su "inspección de daños. Como Alicia persiguiendo al conejo blanco, siguió un reguero de ropa extendido a lo largo de un pasillo.

—Unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta blanca, una camisa amarilla,— enumeró para distraerse —una camisa negra, unos pantalones blancos, una camisa morada, unas tonfas, otro pantalón negro, León...

Entonces algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza. Tsuna corrió rápidamente de vuelta por donde había venido. Aún no estaba preparado mentalmente para volver a su habitación.

Suspiró pesadamente y una punzada de dolor atravesó su cadera. No tenía suficiente con la resaca como para tener ahora un dolor en el culo, y de la forma más literal existente. Suspirando nuevamente y cojeando un poco -las carreras anteriores le habían pasado factura- se puso rumbo al laboratorio para que Irie le diese algo para el dolor. No es que el no tuviese, el botiquín de su cuarto estaba bien abastecido, pero el problema era ese, estaba en su habitación.

Una vez frente al laboratorio, respiro hondo, preparándose mentalmente, y entró.

—¿Shoichi?— preguntó tras mirar a su al derredor y no verlo.

Repentinamente un estruendoso ruido de algo cayendo se escuchó. Tsuna se dirigió hacia la fuente de dicho ruido y allí encontró al pelirrojo echado en el suelo con poca ropa -bata de laboratorio y bóxer- con el mecánico rubio totalmente desnudo sobre él acorralándolo. Ambos jóvenes, al notar su presencia giraron a mirarlo, y tras unos segundo se sonrojaron -más uno que otro- y se separaron.

Por otra parte Tsuna, que no se encontraba sorprendido ya que esta era la escena más normal de todas las que había presenciado ese día, pensaba que en lo que llevaba de mañana ya había visto a más de cuatro personas desnudas y todos hombres.

—¡E-E-Esto n-no es lo q-que parece!— gritó el pelirrojo tan rojo como su cabello.

—Eso es tan cliché Shoichi— comentó con pasividad Spanner mientras abría una de sus piruletas.

El Décimo, teniendo otras cosas en la cabeza más importantes -como por ejemplo el asunto de los dos que dormían en su cama- ignoró la discusión entre los menores y fue directo al punto.

—¿Tenéis algo para el dolor?— los interrumpió.

—¿Ya acabaste las del botiquín?— preguntó sorprendido Irie.

—Eh...No...

—¿Entonces?— inquirió.

—Pues...Ahora mismo me es un poco difícil volver a mi habitación— respondió un tanto avergonzado sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Es por Reborn-san?

—¿EH?— articularon Tsuna y Spanner a la vez.

Ellos dos se miraron y a continuación miraron al pelirrojo. Después hubo un minuto de silencio.

—¿No fue el guardián de la nube?— preguntó confundido el rubio.

Nuevamente todos se miraron y la cara de Tsuna explotó en un rojo intenso al verse descubierto. A continuación, los otros dos que al principio lo vieron confundidos, reaccionaron de la misma forma al comprender el porqué de esa reacción. Al final un silencio incómodo se instaló.

—¡I-Iré a por las pastillas!— comentó Shoichi para irse rápidamente.

Los dos restantes se volvieron a quedar en silencio, y al paso de unos minutos el mecánico habló.

—Yo...voy a revisar a mini-mosca...— y sin más se fue, huyendo del ambiente incómodo.

Minutos después Irie volvió con las pastillas y agua. Él se las tomo en silencio y se despidió. Una vez fuera respiró hondo al verse libre de la incomodidad.

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de nuevo. Esta vez estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, por lo que su cuerpo tomo el control mientras su mente divagaba. La conversación con Shoichi y Spanner lo habían dejado pensativo. Si ellos se acordaba -cosa que el no hacía- eso significaba que los demás también podrían...probablemente. Ya era hora de que dejase de evadir la realidad y la enfrentase cara a cara.

Justo en ese momento se encontró de cara con la puerta de su despacho. Como le había dejado el control a su cuerpo, este por costumbre lo había llevado ahí. Suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana y entró a su despacho. Y allí había otra escena surrealista.

Lambo que estaba disfrazado de Elvis, -tupé de pelo natural incluido- se encontraba durmiendo en su silla. El traje estaba estampado con manchas de vaca y llevaba un ukelele entre sus manos. Estaba dormido en su silla, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar.

Por otro lado Ryohei estaba dormido sobre su escritorio -babeando el papeleo- disfrazada de gogó de los años 60. Llevaba un vestido _extremadamente_ corto, de manga larga y acampanada rosa fucsia estampado en flores, unas botas de tacón amarillo chillón y un pañuelo a modo de cinta, en la cabeza, con el mismo estampado que el vestido. Como plus y gracias al vestido _**extra**_ corto, pudo notar que iba sin ropa interior.

Para finalizar el cuadro, que por cierto sería digno de ser una de las obras surrealistas de Dalí. Estaba Lussuria, vestido de Drag queen durmiendo -espatarrado- en el sofá de tres plazas. Su vestuario, así como él mismo, era extravagante. Unas medias rojas, junto con un tutú rosa chilló sobre un body verde pistacho,un corsé azul eléctrico, una diadema de princesa, y como no, unas plataformas con una altura de infarto y un llamativo maquillaje.

—¿Con eso se puede andar?— susurró horrorizado viendo los zapatos de la Drag queen.

—Si cariño, se puede— le contestó divertido el guardián del sol de Varia.

Tsuna al escuchar que le respondían se sobresaltó.

—Es más, hace unas horas me preguntaste lo mismo y tu comprobaste que si se puede— comentó burlón.

—Bromeas— afirmó más que preguntó.

—No cariño— una risita divertida se escapó de sus labios —pregúntale a Chrome-chan, ella tiene pruebas.

Una mueca de horror cubrió su rostro y sin poder evitarlo volvió a mirar esos infernales instrumentos de tortura llamados zapatos.

—Por cierto ¿qué tal tu noche con el Acobaleno y el guardián de la nube?— preguntó con tono sugerente.

Tsuna enrojeció —no quiero hablar de eso— y apartó la mirada de él.

—Es normal tener deseos Tsuna-chan, es bueno dejarlos salir de vez en cuando— dijo con un tono extrañamente maternal.

El Décimo solo bajó la cabeza sonrojado y asintió levemente. Después de un rato más hablando se despidieron y Tsuna convencido puso rumbo a su habitación.

Llegando a este punto, todos os estaréis preguntando: "¿Qué leches ha pasado?". La respuesta es simple...Fiesta al estilo Vongola-Varia. Si, como leísteis _**Vongola-Varia**_. Si ya las fiestas al estilo Vongola no son lo suficiente salvajes, al mezclarlas con las de Varias todo se vuelve catastrófico. Al nivel de un Byakuran sin su sobredosis de azúcar y un Reborn sin su chute de cafeína juntos dentro de una habitación rellena a explotar de marshmallow y expresso pero ninguno de los dos puede acercarse a ellos. Si, así de malo.

Todo esto vino a raíz de que -según Reborn- las relaciones con Varia últimamente no estaban muy bien por lo que debía de hacerse una fiesta para reforzar la relación. Como pudisteis ver, la cosa se salió de control y todo porque _alguien_ no paraba de suministrar alcohol a todos -quisiera o no- de forma indefinida. Y ahora él debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Tsuna respiró hondo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Se tomó su tiempo. Puede que esa fuese la última vez que respirase. Finalmente entró y para su fortuna, los dos seguían durmiendo.

A paso lento se adentró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones y sus hombros se hundieron ante el inminente suceso. Bueno, al menos no moriría virgen.

Un crujido hizo eco en la habitación y el rozar de la sábana al moverse hizo temblar a Tsuna.

—Dame-Tsuna/Omnívoro— llamaron a la vez.

—" _Que sea lo que dios quiera"_ — pensó.

El menor cerro los ojos esperando y resignándose a su muerte pero como repuesta obtuvo una mano adentrándose por su bata hacia el pecho y otra acariciando el interior de sus muslos. Bueno, puede que la muerte que le esperaba no fuese tan literal como la real*. Pero el dolor de trasero de después si que le hará desearlo.

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

La mente maestra detrás de de esa catastrófica fiesta se encontraba en se encontraba en su habitación revisando el _material_ recién adquirido.

—Valió la pena sobornar al personal y al encargado del suministro de alimentos.

Exacto. Esta persona había sido la responsable de esas cantidades exorbitantes de alcohol. Ergo, también era la causante de todos los traumas futuros de los integrantes de Varia y Volgola. Una risita escapó se sus labios al ver la foto del Décímo Vongola con las plataformas de Drag queen.

—" _Tengo que llamar a Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan para que veamos juntas la grabación de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Boss"_ — pensó entusiasmada.

Oh si. Definitivamente le encantaban las fiesta al estilo Vongola-Varia y bien que se encargaría ella de que repitiesen.

 **FIN.**

* * *

(*)como sabréis, al orgasmo también le llaman la "pequeña muerte", por eso dice Tsuna que la muerte que le espera no es es tan literal.

 **Notas finales:**

Y eso fue todo.

Ya, raro de narices y lo suficiente loco como para dudar de mi estado mental...I Know. Pero bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? antes de que lo notara mis manos ya lo estaban escribiendo, y prácticamente se escribió solo. Tenía pensado subirlo anoche, pero a las 4.10 am, tenía tanto sueño que apenas veía bien. Me mantenía despierta a base de fuerza de voluntad y por no parar el fic a la mitad (después sería jodido continuar).

Bueno, espero que me dejéis reviews con vuestra opinión y no solo con preguntas sobre mi salud mental...

Besitos


End file.
